Gleeful Summer!
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: What happened in the Summer between Season 2 and 3? Glee kids new directions go on an awesome Camping trip. During a Game of Truth and Dare Kurt gets in Extreme injury. Warnings inside! Don't like don't read. No haters please.
1. A camping trip!

**Me: Hey guys i got a new glee story for you!**

**Darren Criss FanGirl: Really whats it about?**

**Me: You'll find out, keep on reading!**

**Darren Criss Fangirl: Well aren't you gonna intoduce me to your lovely friends?**

**Me: No. Your a night mare! I don't think anybody would want meet you!**

**Darren Criss Fangirl: Get on with the story then.**

**Me: Well they gotta know the warning and crap! let 'em read. Stop interupting me!**

_**Brittany: Where am i?**_

_**Summary: What happened in the Summer between Season 2 and 3? Well let me awnser this, Glee kids new directions go on an awesome Camping trip. During a Game of Turth and Dare Kurt gets in Extreme injury. Klaine Fluff and romance. And therer will be Ups and Downs throughout the story. Starring Blaine Anderson, David thompson and Wesley Montgomery. Yes I know Lame summery but read on!**_

**Wes: Why am I last? **

**Blaine: Shutup.**

**Wes: *Mumbles* I was just wondering.**

**Me: Guys, read on!**

_**Warnings: Injurys; Cursing; M/M kissing;F/F Kissing and there will probably be more warning along the way.**_

**Brittany: y r letters kissing?**

**Santana: Hun, It means, Male/Male kissing and Female/Female Kissing.**

**Brittany: So were getting our lady kisses on later?**

**Santana: That's up too Scout. **

**Me: thank you, Now Keep reading. :P**

_**Pairings: Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Tike, Samcedes! :D**_

**Kurt: Klaine?**

**Me: You and Blaine.**

**Blaine: I heard my name!**

**Kurt: Be quiet. ^**

**Blaine: Well, Someone's Grouchy.**

**Kurt: That girl is giving me an injury. I'm scared now!**

**Blaine: I'll comfort you.**

**Me: Guys. Seriously? Can i continue?**

**Kurt: *Glares* maybe.**

**Me: Alright I'm Moving on.**

**Darren Criss Fangirl: :/ I've been Ignored the whole time!**

**Me: So has every one else, But they haven't been complaining. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._  
><strong>

**... A story is waiting.**

"Alright you guys, New directions Go camping!" Mr. Schue said excitingly.

"Hell No! Do you know what the humidity will do to my hair? No I didn't think so!" Kurt said.

"I'll go if you go." Brittany said to Santana.

"Okay, I''ll go." Santana Said.

"I love camping, I used to go with my dad all the time. I'm In!" Finn Said.

"There's no video games but there are girls in Bikinies, I'm in!" Puck said.

"Do our parents Know about this?" Quinn Asked.

"Yes, they know about this. They said it was okay, and they paid already. Plus it will be a great time for you guys to each get to know each other and You guys will get along." Mr. Schue said.

"Wait and we don't get a say in this?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. Your parents thought it was a good idea for you all to bond." Mr. Schue said.

"C'mon you guys. Summer of fun! I'm in." Blaine said.

"I guess I'll go. I'm probably not doing anything this summer anyways." Sam said.

"Ugh, I'll go but I am not sleeping in a tent." Rachel said.

"Okay you guys are all going no matter what. You will have fun I promise. Miss. Holiday is going. But thats because I'm going to need some extra , your all in?" Mr. Schue said. New directions agreed.

"Alright, We meet in the school parking lot at 7 am on Monday. Here are some papers you can fill out and on the last page is a list of stuff you need to bring." Mr. Schue Had said. The Bell rang and Everybody got up and Left.

"Blaine, Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm postive Kurt. This is going to be an awesome Summer. C'mon Kurt. Summer of fun. Nothing to be afraid." Blaine said.

Nothing to be afraid. right. Kurt thought.

"What if something bad happens? I mean what if one of us gets injured or Someone comes in and ruins the whole thing? And my Hair I can't even bring Hairspray. Apparently its bad for the enviorment." Kurt said.

"It is Bad for the enviorment. And no one will ruin anything I promise. And plus, At least will be together for the summer." Blaine said positive.

"*Sighs* I guess your right." Kurt said. After that day Kurt had gone home and Got some sleep, Cause tomorrow Kurt had to go shopping for some camping Clothes and Stuff. Maybe he Could bring Rachel Mercedes and Blaine along. This summer was going to be Kurt's summer of fun. Hopefully it will be.

**Me: DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? If you did can you review? that would be nice. :D**

**Darren Criss Fangirl: It was alright.**

**Kurt: I'm still scared.**

**Blaine: I thought you were asleep**

**Kurt: I couldn't sleep okay!**

**Blaine: Should i come over?**

**Kurt: If you want.**

**Santana: Wanky.**

**Me:** **GET SOME!**

**Puck: Hey that's my line!**

**Me: Hush Puckerman.**

**Puck: Who does that girl think she is?**

**Me: Your worse night mare.**

**Santana: I'm every body's worse nightmare.**

**Me: Not mine.**

**Mr. Schue: Calm down you guys.**

**Brittany: I still have no idea where i am.**

**Finn: I'm with britt on this.**

**Me: Anyways review you guys! :D thanks**

**Finn/Brittany: Who is she talking to?**


	2. Getting ready 4 the trip

**Kurt: I suppose you have a new chapter for us today don't you?**

**Me: Why yes, yes i do. **

**Blaine: He's been Nervous lately.**

**Me: I can see that.**

**DarrenCrissFangirl: Hey Blaine, Did you know you look like Darren Criss?**

**Blaine: God dammit! you think that too?**

**Kurt: Don't worry Blaine. Your sexier then Darren.**

**Santana: Wanky.**

**Me: Darren's sexier.**

**Kurt: Can you get on with the story?**

**Me: Fine...**

_**Warnings: Few cuss words, Might be some homophobia.**_

_**Disclaimer: you guys already know i don't own glee.**_

_**Pairings: Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes and maybe Finchel.**_

**Rachel: Maybe?**

**Finn: Maybe, she doesn't ship us.**

**Me: ^ Frankenteen is right. Sadly I don't ship you guys.**

**Rachel: Ugh, just go on with the stupid story!**

**... A story awaits! :D**

* * *

><p>*Kurt's POV*<p>

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my screaming alarm clock. It was the first day of summer. yesterday was the last day of school. And he had to get ready for the New Directions Camping trip that was going on Monday. I decided I should Call Mercedes and See if her and Rachel wanted to go shopping for Camping supplies. As in Clothes and Stuff needed for camping.

"Hey, White boy. Whats up?" Mercedes Said through the Phone.

"I was wondering if you and Rachel wanted to go shopping with me for the Camping trip?" I asked.

"Sure. But can Sam Come too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Let me Call Rachel and I'll text you the deets later." I said.

"Alright. talk to you later. love you." Mercedes said.

"Love you too. Bye Cedes." I said then hung up. Maybe Finn should come with us, But first I have to call Rachel. I thought. So I dialed up her number.

"Hey Rachel, Do you wanna come shopping with me Cedes and Sam?" I asked.

"Is Finn coming along?" She asked.

"I don't know. Call and Ask him." I said.

"C'mon Kurt. Your his Step-Brother, He lives with you. And I already tried calling him. I bet he's still sleeping." Rachel said.

"Yes. Rachel he his still sleeping. *Sighs* Fine, I'll go wake him up. I'll call you later bye!" I said huanging.

I put down my Phone. Got Dressed and went to go get Finn up.

"Finn, Wake up!" I yelled and jumped on his bed. Finn Mumbled something I couldn't quite understand.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Go AWAY! let me sleep." He said in a grouchy tone.

"Well then." I scoffed. "Someone's not a morning person." I said sarcastically. Finn then throught a pellow at , Then It's time for my cue. The water bucket! yes I've been dying to do this for ages! I got a bucket full of cold water and Went back to Finn's bed room.

"What now, Kurt?" Finn Mumbled.

"This." I simply said then threw the cold water all over him.

"KURT! WHAT THE HELL!" Finn yelled.

"That's what you get for not waking up the first time." I told him and put the bucket down.

"And this what you get for being such a good brother." He said coming towards me with his wet arms open wide for a hug.

"Don't you dare." I said backing away. Then he darted for me and I ran in to the kitchen and Hid behind Carole who had cup of coffee in her hand.

"Carole help your son has gone mentally derranged!" I said sarcastically. Carole giggled at the comment and moved from where she was. Finn had came and hugged me. And started laughing.

"NO! you ruined my outfit you beast! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled. Finn's phone that was on the Kitchen island started ringing and quickly grabbed it. The caller id said it was Rachel.

"Rachel, you should really keep control of your boyfriend!" I told her. I somehow got out of Finn's grip and started talking to Rachel.

"Oh really now?" Rachel giggled.

"Yes you should." I said laughing, running away from Finn.

"Kurt. Give me my phone back!" Finn said.

"Kurt. give him his phone." Dad said.

"*Sigh* you win this round." I said giving up. Then I handed the phone to Finn.

"Finn, Are you coming shopping with Me, Rachel, Cedes and Sam?" I asked.

"Sure. Aren't you going to ask Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Shit! I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." I said. Finn went back to his room to go talk to Rachel and Dad gave me a Glare.

"Kurt, Language." He said.

"You didn't yell at Finn about his language earliar. And Next to you his voice his the second loudest in the house" I said Defensifly.

He gave me another Glare before turning back to drink his coffee and Reading the news paper.

"I'm going to go change." I said Imediatley going to my room.

* * *

><p>*General POV*<p>

Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Blaine, and Finn All went to the mall later on that after noon. After they had gotten everything they needed for the trip, they decided to go down to the food court and grab a bite to eat. Wasn't long enough till Karofsky and Azimio came by to ruin they're lunch.

"Sup Homos." Karofsky said walking passed them.

"Hey that's my brother and his boyfriend your talking too. Apologize now." Finn said.

"No way am i Apologizing to a bunch of lame fags." He said.

"Hey Karofsky, Why would you talk about your own kind like that?" Kurt said randomly. practically outing him.

"Shut the hell up." He said and Walked away with Azimio.

"What was that about, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I'll explain later." Kurt said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Wait, Is Karofsky gay?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nearly choked on his sandwich.

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered.

"Is Karofsky gay?" Mercedes asked.

"N-no. Why would make you think that?" Kurt asked.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." She said. Then what she said just made Kurt feel Awkward.

"Let's not talk about this now." Blaine said.

"Alright." Mercedes Said.

XXX

Later on after the Incident at the Mall. Everybody went home. Kurt Got everything packed. And so did Finn. Monday was going to be a busy day.

**Me: The ending sucked I know.**

**Mercedes: I'm sorry for making you feel awkward at lunch Kurt.**

**Kurt: It's alright. I'm fine.**

**Rachel: Seriously. What was that about though? the whole, "Why would you talk about you own kind and crap?"**

**Kurt: it was just something that came up in my head.**

**Finn: Karofsky is a jerk.**

**Me: ^I agree 100 %**

**Blaine: I can't stand Karofsky. He gets on my nerves.**

**Sam: He gave me a Black eye once. :P **

**Kurt: You guys seriously didn't have to stick up for me you know. Plus, that was along time ago. **

**Me: Alright. I am ending this convo. Review please! :D bye! Less than three. :)**


	3. Dare gone Wrong

**Me: NEW CHAPTER! **

**DarrenCrissFangirl: Scout, Did you see the new Glee.**

**Me: OF COURSE! It was awesome and sad. :'( **

**Kurt: Wait, There is a show called Glee?**

**Me: Not in your world. lol. :)**

**Finn: Can you go on to the new chapter?**

**Me: Well, At least some People Appreciate this story.**

**Kurt: So let me guess Am I getting hurt in this chapter?**

**Me: You'll See. *Evil laugh***

**Blaine: Don't worry Kurt, I'll keep an eye out for you. **

**Kurt: Awww thanks babe. **

**Puck: Get some. **

**Kurt: Shut up, Puckerman.**

**Me: I'm moving on now.**

_**Warnings: Cursing; Make out sessions; Injurys. :) And whatever else i decide to put in this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_**Pairings: Finchel; Klaine Samcedes, And more.**_

_**A/N: Soooo, Spoiler Alert. Kurt Hurts his Foot. And this is Coming from the Shake it up episode. When Rocky hurt's her Foot During truth or Dare. BTW, I love you guys and Thanks for the reviews! :D**_

**Me: A Chapter Awaits... **

*General POV*

"Kurt, It's time to get up! We gotta be at the school in a half hour." Finn yelled.

Kurt was startled By Finn's yelling.

"I'M UP, I'M UP! Why the hell didn't you wake me earlier?" Kurt said Angrily.

"Cause you looked Peaceful." Finn said Innocently.

"Peaceful my Ass. I have a Skin routine to Keep up with. I do not wanna end up with Pimples and Zits On this." Kurt Moitioned His face.

"Well, Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Bed this morning." Finn said.

"You guys need to get going. Kurt hurry up." Burt yelled up to the boys. Kurt quickly got off his bed and Changed into a new clean outfit and Quickly did his hair, While Finn put there suit cases in Kurt's Navigater.

"Bye Dad Bye Carole I'll See you in a few weeks." Kurt Gave his dad and Carole a Quick Hug and Kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Burt Bye mom." Finn said and Gave them both a hug.

"You boys have a good time." Carole said lovely to the two teens.

"Call us when you get there." Burt said.

"Alright Dad we will. But we have to go. C'mon Finn. I texted Cedes saying we were on our way. Bye you guys Love you." Kurt Yelled. And then they were both out the door.

**XXX**

Kurt and Finn got to the school Parking lot.(If your wondering Kurt was meeting Blaine there.)Kurt hopped out of the car when he Parked his car and Ran to say hey to Blaine and Mercedes while Finn got the Suit cases out of the Car and Into the Van. Everybody was there and All they were doing was waiting for the Bus.

"Hey Guys, The Bus will be here in Five Minutes." Mr. Schue Called. There were some Groans. Most of the New directions Were not Mourning People.

"Awe, C'mon Guys This is going to be an awesome Camping trip that you will not regret." Miss. Holly Holiday said With Excitment. Now that lady, Was a mourning person.

Later on the Bus Arrived and Everybody got on. Mr. Schue drove the Van and Led the Bus driver to the Camp site while Miss. Holiday stayed on the Bus with the Tired Teens.

**XXX**

When they Got to the Cabin, The New Directions Kids decided to start a fire while Mr. Schue and Miss. Holiday Cooked Dinner.

"this Humidity is Ruining my Hair!" Kurt Complained. "Plus, These Musqiutos are driving Me nuts!" Kurt Continued to Complaine.

"Kurty, Calm Down please." Blaine Said.

"Let's Play a game!" Rachel Suggested.

"What Kind of Game?" Sugar Asked.

"Truth or Dare."Finn Said. They're were alot of Agreements to this.

"I don't know you guys. People Could get the feelings Hurt. Or get Hurt period." Kurt said.

"C'mon Kurt. Stop being such a BuzzKill. And Have some fun for once." Puck Said.

"You Killed Bugs?" Brittany Asked.

"Let it go britt, Let it go." Santana said.

"Let what go?" Brittany asked Again.

"Kurt, You haven't had any fun since you got here. Remember Summer of Fun Kurt!" Blaine said. Kurt sighed and then replied.

"You know what, Fine. Let's Play. Who's going first?" Kurt asked.

"Can We play?" Two Familiar Voices Asked. Then Wes and David Came to a view.

"Wes, David. What are you two Doing here?" Blaine asked Happily. And Gave the two a hug. Kurt also Gave them a hug.

"Are Cabin is Down the road." David Said.

"My Family were Busy this week and They said I could go camping with David and His Family." Wes said.

"Awesome, We were just about to play truth or dare. Take a seat." Finn Offered. The two Sat By Artie and Sugar.

"So liked i asked before, Who's going first?" Kurt repeated.

"I can." Mercedes Said.

"Rachel. Truth or Dare?" Mercedes Asked.

"Truth." Rachel said.

"Mate, Date, Eliminate. Karofsky, Azimio or...Puck." Mercedes Said.

"Well, I would Eliminate... Oi' Vey this is Hard..." She said and Puck interupted her.

"Oooooh, You Cussed in Jewish!" He said.

"Shutupp, Noah." Rachel said and Decided to continue. "Eliminate Kaofsky, Date Azimio and Mate with Puck." Rachel Shivered When she said Date Azimio.

"Alright. Finn Truth Or Dare?" Rachel said.

"Dare." Finn said simply.

Rachel then Giggled and Said her Dare. "I dare you to record yourself singing I'm a Little Tea Pot, with actions, and put it on YouTube."

"No! That's to Embarrasing." Finn Complained and Whined.

"Sorry dude, No Chickening out." Puck Said. While Kurt Helped record the Dare Everybody was Laughing so hard that tears Came out of there eyes.

"There. I did it. No i am Going to Hide under a rock and Die." Finn said.

"Anyways, David. Truth or Dare." Finn said.

"Truth." David said.

"If you were stuck on a deserted island with just one person, who would you want it to be?" Finn Asked.

"... Eminem. He is Epic." David said.

"Blaine, Truth or dare?" David asked Blaine.

"Truth." Blaine said.

"Who's the better Kisser, Rachel or Kurt?" David asked.

"Kurt, How does he know about that?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"I may have Told him..." Kurt said.

"Awnser the Question Blaine." Wes said.

"Kurt was definatley the better Kisser." Blaine said. Rachel looked affended.

"Sorry." Blaine said then Quickly turned to kurt to ask the truth or Dare.

"Kurt, Truth or dare?" Blaine asked.

"truth." Kurt said.

"Kurt Pick a dare. This is supposed to be Summer of Fun!" Mercedes said trying to encourage Kurt.

"Dare dare dare..." Everybody Chanted.

"OKAY! Dare!" Kurt said Excitedly.

"Hmmmm. I dare you to Go Jump in the lake. With no Shoes or Socks on." Blaine Said With an Evil smile.

"No Blaine, That will ruin my Clothes and Hair and..." Blaine interupted him.

"Kurt just go do it. please." Blaine Said.

"Okay!... Summer Of Fun!" Kurt said in a sing song voice and Took of his shoes and Socks. And ran to the dock.

"Oh my god, He's actually Doing it!" Quinn Said Looking over to Kurt who was jumping in the lake. *SPLASH*

"Yeah Go Kurt!" Everybody Cheered.

Kurt was running Back .

"Oh my god you guys that was so Much-" Then there was the Sound of Kurt crying in pain. "Guys. this hurts." He said.

The Guys ran to Kurt but Blaine was in front of Everybody who was trying to help kurt up.

"Baby, Are you okay." Blaine asked.

"Does It look like I'm Okay?" Kurt Snapped.

"I'm Sorry hun." Blaine said. The Guys Help Kurt Limp back to the fire.

"Guys this looks really bad." Mercedes said Worriedly.

"I'm Going to go get Schue and Miss. Holiday." Finn said.

"Oh my god, There's Blood." Rory said Looking about to faint. he was pale.

"Oh god... Mr. Schue!" Finn yelled for help and Went into the Cabin.

"Is everything okay, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked from the Kitchen. Miss. Holiday looked worried.

"Kurt's Hurt." Finn said.

...

**Me: Cliffhanger! What now bitches! Sorry about that. Well there's Chapter 3. I'm Sorry Kurt.**

**Kurt: You should Be!**

**Blaine: It's My Fault. **

**Kurt: Don't Say that Blaine. It's Hers. She's Paying the hospital Bills. :/**

**Burt: What did you do to my son? You Phsyco. **

**Me: Why thank you. Cause Some1 would Definatly Want to Be Called a Phsyco.**

**Mercedes: When We meet in real Life, I am Going to Cut you.**

**Rachel: One of my dad's are a lawer... They Will Sue Your ass!**

**Sue: No one Hurts My precious Porcelene. And for Hurting My Cheerio, I will SUE your Ass for Sure! You will pay.**

**Kurt: I'm not a Cheerio anymore.**

**Sue: Once a Cheerio Always a Cheerio. Now I'm going to go yell at some Fatties.**

**Me. *Sighs* Don't Hate me please.**

**Kurt: Too late. You have Crossed the Line.**

**Finn: How Dare you give me that Dare. I hate you Scout!**

**Me: Haters Can Hate.**

**Mercedes: Ooh Hell to The Naw! you did not just Diss Finn.**

**Me: Oh Hell to the Yes.**

**Puck: That Girl has Skills.**

**Me: Thanks Puck. Anyways. Yall guys Should Review. **

**Kurt: No you shouldn't that girl is EVIL!**

**Sue: No one is As Evil as Sue Sylvester. :/**

**DarrenCrissFangirl: This was Stupid... :P**

**Me:REVIEW. Thanks, I lessthanthree you all**

**Kurt: No you don't**

**Me: SHUTUPP! loooovvveee you. :D**


	4. Hospitals, And Camp fire Songs

_**No names will be Called but I did have a Complaint About the Conversations In the beginning and the End so the conversations will Come to an end. I would like to thank All of my Reviewers You guys Are the Best! But here is a new Chapter Waiting for you all. :D**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Glee or Any of the Characters It all belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy! I do own Dvds though. **_

_**Warnings: Probably Cursing, An Angry Burt perhaps and Whatever else I decide to put in here.**_

_**Pairings: Furt Brotherness. Klaine Finchel (I'll try with Finchel. :P ) Possible Brittana Maybe?**_

_**A/N: Kurt Is in the Hospital In this Chapter and Finn Tries to Explaine to Burt And Will(Mr. Schue) What Happened. Camping trip will Still Go on tough If you all are wondering. :) Please Review Thank you.**_

_**Here's what You missed on Gleeful Summers , Will Decided to take the New Directions On a Camping trip to do Some Bonding with the Kids, But During a Truth or Dare Game Everything went wrong, Kurt got a dare to Go jump in the Lake and Then Later while he was running back Glass got Caught in his Foot. And thats what you missed on GleeFul Summer...**_

***Rachel's POV***

I paced Around the Waiting Room. Mr. Schue Let me Come Along Because I felt as if this was my Fault. Kurt was right, Playing that Game was a stupid Idea.

"Hey, You okay Rach?" I heard Someone Ask Behind me. I turned around to find my one and Only Boyfriend Finn.

"Finn, This is all my fault." I Said.

"If this is Anyones Fault It's Mine. I said we Should Play truth or Dare and Kurt got Hurt because of it." Finn Argued.

"But I suggested we Play a game. This should Be my fault." I Argued right back.

"Maybe, This isn't Either of are Faults, We should deal this Later Okay baby?" Finn said.

"Okay." I agreed and then He gave me a Kiss and Went to Go call Burt. Burt was gonna Freak.

***Finn's POV***

Gosh, I really Hope Kurt was okay. And his Foot wasn't Hurt that Bad. I feel really bad. I then Dialed Burt's Number on My Cell Phone And Called Him.

"Hey Burt...Not Exactly... Well, Kurt's In the Hospital... I can Explaine Everything When you get here... Were at Lima Memorial Hospital... Okay... Alright, See you then." I said then Hanged up the Phone.

"Hey, What did Burt say?" Mr. Schue Asked.

"I just told him That I was Going to explain everything When he got here." I explained.

"Gosh,What were you kids thinking?" Mr. Schue asked me.

"We just wanted to play a game. It's Summer. You wanted us Bond." I replied.

"Yeah But I didn't want Anyone To get Hurt. Who's Idea was it to play that game?" He asked.

I Swallowed Hard. "Me. But Blaine told the Dare and Rachel was the One that said 'Lets Play a game.' I'm trying to get Anyone Introuble I'm just Explaining what Happened." I said truthfully.

"Finn relax. I no one Is going to get Introuble." Mr. Schue Said. Hoping that he was right.

***Mr. Schue POV***

I walked Away from Finn and Hoping that Burt was Almost Here. A Nurse then Came My way.

"Are you Kurt Hummel's Gaurdian/parent?" She asked Me.

"Mr. Hummel is on his way. I'm His Choir Teacher, Is there Any Information you could Possibly Give me." I asked.

"Kurt is supposed to be Having Surgery In 5 hours. Because of the Glass in his Foot. But Anyways, He is Stabled for Visitors right now though He's in room 334 On the Second Floor." She replied.

"Okay thanks." I said Then Turned too, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine. Miss. Holiday stayed with the Other Kids at the Camp Site.

"Mr. Schue Is he Okay?" Blaine Asked.

"He's Fine. He's Having Surgery in Five hours. And He is Stabeled For Visitors. But only a few at a time. So Who would Like to Go first?" I asked the worried Teens.

"Can I see Dolphin?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Brittany. Santana And Mercedes Can you go with Her?" I asked the two. They Nodded But then Finn had the Erdge to Speak up.

"Mr. Schue, I'm Kurt's Step Brother So I and Blaine Should Go first, Since He is Kurt's Boyfriend." Finn Explained.

"I doubt he would Want to see me. I'm One that Caused all this remember, It wasn't just you." Blaine said.

"Maybe, Britt, Tana And Rach Can go Second. I can go with Blaine and Finn First Since I'm Kurt's Bestfriend." Mercedes Also Explained. They did have Excellent Points though. Then I heard an Angry voice that Came from one, Burt Hummel. With Carole Closely Behind Him.

"What the hell happened to my son?" Burt asked angrily.

"Burt. I can Explained." Finn Said.

"You sure as hell Can." Burt again said an angry tone.

"Burt Calm Down Please." Carole Said.

"Explaine." Burt said Simply.

"We were playing truth or dare and Kurt got a Dare to Jump in the Lake When he Came back there was Glass in his Foot and Now he has to have surgery in five hours. There you go." Finn said.

"What room Is my Son in?" Burt asked.

"Room 334, Second Floor." I told Him. I watched him Head to the Elavator. Carole Motioned Finn to come with her.

"Well, That went well." I said Sarcastilcally.

...

***Back at the Cabin***

"I hope Kurt's Okay." Wes Sighed.

"Kurt will be fine. He's strong." David Said.

"What david Said. Kurt's Alright. It's Just Glass in it's Foot. It's not like it's Gonna be in there forever. They'll Get it out." Sugar said.

"Chill, you guys. Will said he would Call me later and tell me the everything is okay." Miss. Holiday said.

Rory shivered Still remembering the Blood and the Bone that was Sticking out.

"I need some water. I'll be back" Rory said.

"Well Why don't we Sing something. It'll get our Minds off it for a while and Plus Singing always Seems to Cheer us Up." Artie Suggested.

"Y-yeah A-artie is R-r-right." Tina Said She seemed to get nervous whenever someone Was hurt or in the hospital.

"Well, It's A good thing I brought My guitar. Cause we all need some cheering up." Puck Said. And went to go get the guitar.

A few Minutes Later Puck and Rory Both Came out of the Cabin and Rory had his Glass Of water.

"Any song Suggestions?" Miss. holiday Asked.

"How 'bout that one song you sang last year in the Choir room?" Quinn asked.

"I thought you would Never ask." She said Her catch Phrase.

"Hit it!" She told Puck.

Later everybody was singing and Laughing, But everybody Was still wondering If Kurt was going okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, There is Chapter 4 I hoped you liked it. :) Next Chapter Will revolve around Kurt. Please review and Stick around For the Next chapter! Bye. I love you all, Your reviews Are awesome! :DWhile you are waiting for the Next Chapter Feel Free to read Some of my other stories Like A Glee Facebook Story, Breath Me, Vampire Dramas And Much more! Thank you so much for reading!<br>**_


	5. Hospital Visits

_**Chapter 5? Already? Alright Well here You go. People Visits!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Glee. I only own My writing Skills!**_

_**Warnings: I don't know yet. :P**_

_**Pairings: Klaine, Brittana.. Furt Bromance! :D**_

_**A Story Awaits...**_

***Burt's POV***

Gosh, What were they Thinking. I really hope Kurt is Okay. I mean, He's My son. It's Not like He's Dying anything, He's Just hurt, And I am Going to be with Him Every second by his side. Like he was for me When I was in that Coma. I walked into Kurt's Room.

"Kurt?" I asked to see if he was still awake.

"Dad?" He replied.

"Oh honey thank god your okay." Carole Beemed in.

"My Foot really Hurts. But I'll be fine for the most part." Kurt said.

"How are you Buddy." I asked him.

"I'm doin Fine, Just wishing the Pain in my foot would Stop." Kurt Complained.

"Well, They Said you were having a surgery for your foot in a Few Hours." I explained to him.

"A Surgery?" Kurt Paniced.

"Kurt, Everything will be fine. The doctors are very good here." I told Kurt.

"Are you sure?" He asked. worried still filled with his eyes.

"I'm Sure Kurt. Are you up for any other visitors?" I asked.

"Sure, Who's all here?" Kurt asked.

"Actually, I was wondering If I could Talk to Kurt alone." Finn Asked.

"Um, Yeah Sure." I said and Motioned Carole to come with me And Give the boys some space.

...

***Finn's POV***

"Is everything alright Finn?" Kurt asked me.

"I just think this is my Fault." I confessed to him.

"Oh my god... Why does everyone have to think that Everytime I get hurt, It's there Fault?" Kurt asked Angirly.

I just stayed Quiet. Geez, Kurt was right. I don't know how to answer that Question.

"Well, Aren't you going to answer me?" Kurt asked.

"To be honest, I don't know how to Answer that." I said.

"It's just That, Every time Something goes wrong with me, They have to think it's there fault Well, It's Not There fault. Life is gonna suck sometimes. It's A roller coaster ride. We'll have are ups and Downs but we get through it." Kurt said, He was serious. But Kurt's never actually talked like this before. Did they give him this Crack pill or something? I thought.

"It's Just that I suggested We play truth or Dare and We should've listened to you. But we were just too selfish to listen on your opinions." I Explained.

"This isn't your fault. This is no ones fault. Blaine May have givin me that dare but that doesn't mean it's His fault. You weren't the one that put glass in my foot were you? No I didn't think so." Kurt said, He was still serious.

"Your right. I should Stop thinking Negative and Think about the positives." I said trying to think Positive.

"Well, I wasn't exactly saying that But we'll go with what you said. It makes me look like a good Brother." Kurt said.

"I am A good brother right?" He asked.

"Of Course you are. You the best brother any one could Ever ask for." I said. And I meant It. Kurt is Like a real Brother to me.

"You are too." Kurt Smiled.

"So do you wanna See anyone else? Blaine is here." I mentioned.

"If you want you can send him, You can send whoever you want in actually. It doesn't matter to me." Kurt said.

"Okay, Cause Brittany as been dying to see you." I said. Not literally though. Figure of speech.

"Well send her in if you want." Kurt said.

"Okay. See you later little Bro." I said.

"I'm older then you." Kurt Mentioned.

"By like what, Three months? But I'm taller then you." I said.

"Whatever." Kurt said. Then lied back down.

...

***Brittany's POV***

I wanna see Dolphin. I love him, Lord tubbington Misses him. Speaking of lord Tubbington I hope he stops smoking soon.

I turned to santana.

"Tana, When can I go see Precious Dolphin?" I asked her.

"I don't know Britt. Whenever Finn Comes back, I guess." She said.

"Tana Do wanna Know something weird?" I asked her.

"Your Cat's smoking again?" She asked.

"No, Well yes. But that's Not it." I said.

"Well, What is it?" She asked again.

"The other day I was looking at my Glass Dolphin. I got it to remind me of Kurt. Because well you know He's a dolphin. And then Lord tubbington knocked it over and It broke. I started Crying. Cause, I thought that Kurt was going to get hurt. And I guess it was like a warning or Something, Cause Kurt did Get hurt." I explained.

"Brittany. Is that true?" She asked me.

"Yes. Is Kurt going to die?" I asked sadly. I didn't want Kurt to die.

"No, It's Just His Foot. And All he is doing is getting surgery Everything we'll be fine Britt. I promised." She Explained to me. And then Gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, Who's ready to see Kurt?" Finn Asked.

"Me." Santana Brittany And Mercedes Said At the same and Got up.

"Blaine don't you wanna see him?" Burt asked Blaine.

"I think I should Go last." Blaine suggested.

"Alright, Well. Brittany and Santana And Mercedes, Kurt's waiting for you." Finn said.

...

***Kurt's POV***

5 minutes Later I got a visit from Mercedes, Brittany, And Santana.

"Kurtie!" Brittany Yelled Excitedly.

"Britt." I said Happily to see her. She gave a hug.

"Is your foot feeling better?" She asked me.

"No not yet, Sweetie." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked Disappointingly.

"Brittany, Hun. He hasn't had his Surgery yet." Santana Pointed Out to her.

"Ooh. So after the Surgery you'll be up and Walking?" She asked.

"Not right away. But I will soon." I said, Than Mercedes Spoke up.

"I'm sorry boo." She said giving me a quick Peck on the Cheek.

"You don't have to be sorry. You weren't the one who put the Glass in my foot." I tried explaining.

"Yeah, Well. I was the one that pressured you into doing the Dare." Mercedes Argued.

"Please stop Blaming yourself for it." I said.

"Fine, But Just know that I'm sorry." She said one last time.

"Do you think you could send Blaine, and Rachel in now? I think there the only one's who hasn't seen me." I explained.

"Um, Yeah." Mercedes Said.

"Thanks. I love you guys and thanks for coming to see me." I said.

"Bye dolphin." Brittany said.

Then they Left.

5 more minutes Later.

Blaine and Rachel Came in.

"Hey Kurt." Rachel Said.

"hi, you guys." I greeted .

"Kurt I'm so sor-" Blaine was cut off by me.

"I swear the next person who Says there sorry I will personally Throw them out the window." I said.

"Are you okay, Kurt." Rachel asked.

"I'm Fine, It's just I'm seriously tired of Everybody Blaming there self's and Saying sorry for something they Didn't do." I complained.

"But It is my fault. I gave you that dare, And you got hurt. And I'm your boyfriend, And I put in the hospital." Blaine Argued.

"You may have givin me the dare But you know I could never hate you. It's not your fault So stop Blaming yourself. You did not put this glass in my foot." I told them hoping they would believe me.

"So your not mad at me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not honey." I said then Kissed Him.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Okay, Well Kurt your foot needs to get better soon So you'll be able to do the dance routines." Rachel Explained.

"I know But you know it won't get better Right away." I told her.

"Oh okay Just wanted to let you know that." Rachel said.

Then dad walked in.

"Hey Bud, The doctors are ready to give you your surgery So, You only have a few more minutes." Dad explained.

"Oh okay. Blaine, Remember not to Blame yourself for it." I told him.

Then the Doctor Came in.

"Hey I'm doctor Scott, And I will be performing your Surgery this Evening." Dr. Scott Explained.

"Oh boy. Now I'm nervous." I told them.

"Don't be Baby. I'll be waiting Right here When you finish your surgery." Blaine said and gave me a peck on the Cheek.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really." He said.

"Okay thanks Hun." I told him.

"Alright, There ready Bud. we'll be right here when your Done." Dad explained and gave me a Kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." I said. Then they soon rolled me out of the room.

XXX

"Do you mind giving me a Second alone?" Blaine asked.

"Uh Are you sure Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Yes I'm Sure." Blaine said.

Then Rachel and Burt left the room.

"Hey God. I know your probably not the biggest fan of me right now. But I hurt my best best boyfriend. And I just want him to get better. If his foot doesn't get better, Then how we'll he be able to do the dance routines and win Nationals? I just don't want to let everybody down. If I hadn't givin Him that dare he wouldn't be in this situation. I'll do anything to have Kurt get better. Just please please Help him. Put the Glass in my foot. Anything to help Kurt. Please." Blaine's Voice Craked and he started to silently Cry.

_**I know Sad ending But it's Finally Finished! I really hoped you liked this and yes It was from the Shake it up episode. But Anyways, Please review and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them to me. Please please review! :D I love you all.**_

_**-Scout.**_


	6. Fixed Foot and another Injury

_**Here's Chapter 6! I hope you like this one! Kurt is out of surgery in this Chapter, So this should be A good chapter, I know there is a little Klaine in this! :D for my klaine Fans!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own glee!**_

_**Warnings: Another Injury. Maybe a little bit of Curse words!**_

_**Pairings: Klaine.**_

_**A/N: I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are the Best! **_

Chapter 6

*General POV*

Kurt Finally got out of Surgery 5 hours Later. Blaine Was so Excited he couldn't wait to see his Boyfriend. Later when they Got Kurt setteled in his room again he was ready for more Visitors!

"Kurt, you have some Friends to see you." Burt said to his son.

"Oh really, who?" Kurt asked.

"Just about all of the New directions." Burt said letting them In.

"Kurtie!" Someone Squeled and Cut in front of the crowd just to give Kurt a hug. Guess who it was?

"Brittany! Can't Breath!" Kurt Manage to get out. Brittany then let go.

"Sorry dolphin. I thought you were dead." Brittany Claimed.

"What?" Kurt mouthed to Santana.

"Will explaine later." Santana said.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled excitedely ran tords him then he fell.

"Oow." He cried and grabbed for his leg.

"BLAINE!" Kurt said.

"Oh boy, not again." Rachel complained.

"I'll go get the Nurse." Burt said.

"So, Kurt, You feeling okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said.

"I can fix your pillow for you." Finn offered and Started to fix it anyways.

"Is this good?" Finn asked.

"I think it was better before." Kurt said.

"Oh so like this?" He moved again.

"Ow. No." Kurt said.

"Like this?" Again he moved it.

"Finn, I think-" Kurt got cut off by Finn moving it again.

"So, is this okay?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah it's perfect!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Really?" Finn said Excitedly.

"Nooooooooo."Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Leave it, Finnocent." Santana Said.

"Is Blaine okay?" Kurt asked. Then Burt came up.

"They are getting X-rays on his leg." Burt explained.

"So white boy Hows it going?" Mercedes Finally asked.

"Well. I'm in hospital, My foot still hurts, And I think my bbut is hanging out of this hospitak gown." Kurt said looking at his butt.

"Well... That gown sure looks Good on you. You should wear it to Prom." Mercedes laughed nervously.

"No way. Plus I am not going through Prom again. Plus this Gown is Hidious!" Kurt complained.

"Calm down Princess. your only wearing it for One more day." Puck said.

"Wow, I actually thought you would've been at the Hospital Cafeteria by now." Kurt said.

"Speaking of that... Which way to the Cafeteria?" Puck asked.

"On the Main floor, when you get off the elvator it is down the Hall to your left." Burt explained. Kurt just shook his head.

Ten minutes later Blaine was being rolled in on a gurnie with his leg in a cast and put next to Kurt.

"Um... Nice to meet you Neighbor." Blaine said Nervously and laughed.

"Oh boy..." Kurt said.

"So when are we out dad?" Kurt asked.

"Doctors said you two are out tomorrow." Burt explained. Mr. Schue came.

"I think it's about time we head back to the Cabin." Mr. Schue said. There was a Chorus of Goodbye's and Burt stayed with Kurt and Blaine until Carole got back and out of work.

_**Eh... not my best chapter, But at least it's updated right? I hoped you all liked it... This is soon coming towards in end... sadness. :( But I think you guys should review you know... to tell me if it's good or bad? lol But I will update soon! I love you all! Lessthanthree!**_

_**-Scout!**_


	7. Healing Time and Yummy Smores!

_**Hey guys, Sorry if you feel like I abanndoned you. So so sorry! But Now I can get back on track. This might be the last chapter, I dont know yet. We just have to see how this turns out. Please leave a Review at the End. That would be nice. Love you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**_

_**Warnings: **_

_**Pairings: Klaine, Brittanna. **_

_**Proceeding with the Story...**_

*Kurt's POV*

A few Days later, I got to go back to the Camp Ground. Carole and Dad Insisted that I stay home. But I wanted to be with my Friends and Boyfriend(He was also ni crutches).

"Hi Kurty. How are you feeling?" Brittnay Asked me when I arrived at the Cabin.

"I'm feeling fine. I'm glad to be out of that hospital." I explained.

"Kurt, Blaine, When do you guys get your casts off?" Mercedes asked.

"Mine in Six weeks. Blaine, most likely Four. Since he didn't hurt it has bad." I explained.

"Well, I'm Glad your Back Kurt and Blaine! C'mon to the camp fire. Were making smores." Mercedes said Happily.

"Yummy!" Brittnay said also Happy.

"Kurt, I am So so Sorry about your Foot." Finn said.

"Remember what I explained at the Hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah, Not my fault. and I don't have to say sorry so many times." Finn said.

"Exactly and That's exactly what you were doing." I said.

"Hey Kurt, You need any help?" Quinn asked.

"No Thanks Quinn. But thank you anyways." I told her.

"Do you wanna Smore kurt?" Mrs. Holiday asked.

"No, The chocalate will make me get fat same with the Mashmellows." I explained.

"C'mon Kurt. Just one. Please?" Brittany Begged.

"Oh okay fine." I said, I took a bite out of the Smore. Hey It's actually really good.

"Hey Guys! I finally found reception!" I heard someone yell.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Puck." Santana Said. *Crash.*

"It's okay guys, I'm fine." Puck yelled. I finished my smore. And Got up on my crutches.

"Kurt, Is everything okay?" Mercedes asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to ask puck something." I explained.

"Well ask the boy." She said.

"PUCK... IS THE PHONE OKAY?" I Yelled. I made everyone laugh.

"I know I'm okay." Puck yelled back.

"NO NO, IS THE 'PHONE' OKAY?" I Yelled again clearly he didn't get my message. Plus I made everyone laugh again.

"Wow Kurt, Just wow." Blaine giggled.

"What, I was making sure the phone wasn't hurt. I don't care about Puck I care about the Phone!" I said.

Everybody Laughed once again.

_**I know the Ending was kind of Boring but at least I got to this. But I hoped you liked the chapter. Please feel free to leave a review on your way out. And come again! lol, But seriously, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers you guys are Awesome! I love you guys and Lets just hope this isn't the end. Cause I still have no idea. :P Lessthanthree...**_

_**~Scout. **_


	8. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
